


Risk your neck

by Melted_instant_noodles



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bite marks, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, overuse of teeth and bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melted_instant_noodles/pseuds/Melted_instant_noodles
Summary: Sherlock bites Wato's neck for a case.
Relationships: Sherlock | Futaba Sara Shelly/Tachibana Wato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Risk your neck

**Author's Note:**

> The case part isn't really there, for better or worse.

Wato can feel Sherlock draw closer. Wato's heartbeat falls in line with Sherlock's naturally soft footsteps, muffled by their thick carpet. Step by step, beat by beat. 

Wato stands very, very still at Sherlock's desk. She feels Sherlock slow to a stop behind her, and she stops breathing. 

Sherlock leans down slowly, without touching, and carefully brushes her lips across Wato's neck. Wato's hair stands on end. 

Sherlock dips her head again, and sinks her teeth into the spot she kissed. Wato clamps her hands onto the edge of the table. 

Sherlock drags her teeth along the bite area, and Wato shudders hard. She only exhales fully when Sherlock's teeth leave her neck, and Sherlock's arms support her as her legs turn to jelly. 

Sherlock then half drags, half pulls Wato to the sofa to settle next to her. "Head down," she instructs Wato, gently brushing her hair aside. "Hmm. Wait. So if I compare the picture -" Wato can see Sherlock pull a file off the coffee table from the side of her eye. 

"The perp had to wear the fangs. There's no way for it to be natural teeth, even naturally sharp ones, otherwise the puncture wound would look different," Sherlock murmurs to herself. 

Wato tries to adjust her neck, and Sherlock presses two fingers onto the bite mark. Wato freezes. Sherlock drops a kiss onto another part of her neck. "Just a little longer," Sherlock promises, and Wato dips her head down again. 

Sherlock shuts the file soon after. Wato's head is still bent, and Sherlock follows the glint of her dark hair in the morning sun, down the curve of her neck, and her gaze settles at the teeth marks near the base. 

Wato can feel Sherlock studying the bite mark. She breathes slowly, trying not to break Sherlock's concentration. Sherlock shifts behind her. When Wato breathes in, Sherlock's teeth sinks into her neck again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock ends up hand-feeding Wato breakfast as Wato settles in between her legs. Unrelated is Wato's entirely bite-covered neck. Also unrelated are the very sharp teeth marks on Sherlock's arm, and Sherlock's hand on her thigh.


End file.
